Black Angels
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam pikiran Sasuke akan mencintai seorang manusia yang membuatnya keluar dunia kayangan. dan saat dia berhasil ke dunia manusia, Sasuke mengikat perjanjian dengan sang kakek yang sudah menjadi raja iblis.


**Summary: **Tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam pikiran Sasuke akan mencintai seorang manusia yang membuatnya keluar dari dunia kayangan. Dan saat dia berhasil ke dunia manusia, Sasuke mengikat perjanjian dengan sang Kakek yang sudah menjadi Raja Iblis

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**BLACK ANGELS**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU , SAINARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANa, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, TWO SHOOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di istana Kayangan**

**Sasuke POV**

Membosankan, tidak ada hal menarik, dan super duper bete dalam pikiranku saat ini, hingga dari tadi pagi aku terus mengurung diriku di dalam kamar dengan lampu yang mati.

Saking bosannya aku hanya duduk diatas ranjang dan melihat bola kristal yang sudah kuletakkan di atas pahaku dimana aku bisa melihat kehidupan bawah, yaitu manusia.

Manusia itu maklhuk sempurna dan tidak memiliki kekuatan. Pasti banyak yang bertanya kenapa manusia itu ku sebut manusia sempurna, itu karena mereka tidak memiliki sihir dan selalu bergantung pada tekhnologi, mungkin karena itu pula kehidupan mereka menarik dan tidak ada bosan-bosannya.

Sedangkan aku malaikat, tinggal di Kayangan bak Istana menggerutu bosan, karena semua tentang sihir sudah kupelajari. Tentang kehidupan? Biasa saja.

Sontak aku melihat bola kristal melihat seseorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Seperti kucing.

Kulihat pemuda itu bangun tidur dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Aku terus melihatnya dengan bola kristal ini, sampai pemuda itu melepaskan pakaiannya untuk mandi.

Melihat tubuh tan nan eksotis tersebut membuat mukaku panas, biasanya aku lihat manusia perempuan bugil dengan bola kristal aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

Walaupun aku malaikat, aku mempunyai hobi melihat kehidupan manusia yang ku jadikan objek di mana cara melihat kehidupan dan kematian.

Anggap saja itu hobi kesukaanku. Andai aku bisa ke dunia manusia pasti akan lebih menyenangkan melihat dari dekat kejadian kehidupan dan kematian.

Tapi ibu dan ayah yang melihat tingkahku yang seperti abnormal ini malah membuatku merasa sebagai malaikat paling Normal sedunia.

Narsis?

Terus gue pikirin apa tanggapan yang lain, toh di sini aku cuma ngikut skenario yang di buat sama author. Oke kita lanjut ke cerita.

Aku benar-benar bosan berada dalam istana ini, memang sih para malaikat mempunyai kelebihan rupa yang menawan dan mempesona. Tapi bagiku disini nihil, tak ada yang menarik sedetik pun. Seandainya aku bukan dari keluarga Uchiha aku pasti akan pergi ke dunia manusia dan tinggal disana.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kudengar suara pintu kamarku di ketok oleh seseorang yang menggangu acaraku melihat kehidupan manusia.

"Masuk." Kataku datar.

Cklek

Blam

Kulihat orang itu langsung masuk ke kamar ku dan menutup pintu. Dan siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan Itachi.

"Sasuke, jangan terlalu suka dalam keadaan gelap." Kata Itachi sambil menyalakan lampu kamar Sasuke.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Kataku datar dan tidak peduli.

"Seharusnya kau keluar dari kamar ini sesekali, jangan cuma duduk di kamar sambil melihat bola kristal itu! Apa kau tidak bosan?" Kata Itachi dengan wajah gelisah begitu.

"Aku tak peduli." Kataku

"Aku peduli padamu." Balas Itachi.

"Terus ku harus bilang woow gitu." Jawabku ketus.

Ya beginilah kehidupanku, aku lebih suka mengurung diri sambil melihat bola kristal dan sampai-sampai Itachi pasti masuk kamarku untuk mencoba membuatku menghirup udara di luar kamar. Tapi justru malah membuatku muak menjalani kehidupan di istana maupun kayangan.

"Sebenarnya apa menariknya bagimu melihat manusia dengan bola kristal itu?" Kata Itachi.

"Ku rasa ini bukan urusanmu, Itachi." Kataku kesal.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, aku ini kakakmu, Sasuke. Sebaiknya hentikan hobi konyolmu ini!" Kata Itachi membentak.

Aku langsung saja menatap tajam ke arah Itachi dengan aura pembunuh yang keluar dari belakang punggungku.

"Sudah kukatakan ribuan kali jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku!" Kataku.

"Lupakan kehidupan manusia, dan sekarang ayo kita keluar menghirup udara di taman." Kata Itachi membujukku.

Tapi percuma saja kau membujukku, karena aku benar-benar lebih tertarik melihat kehidupan manusia, daripada harus pergi ke taman.

"Pergi saja sendiri."

"Sasuke! Sebaiknya kau segera saja turuti perkataanku." Kata Itachi membentak.

Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau sudah keadaan begini, mau tidak mau terpaksa aku ikut keluar dengan kakakku daripada dia membentakku bikin sakit telinga. Terserah dia saja, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bahagia dengan kehidupan seperti ini!

"Iya aku ikut, puas!" Kata kesal sambil berdiri dari ranjangku dan segera berjalan ke luar.

'Menyebalkan' Batinku.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk dibawah rerumputan hijau dan bernaung di bawah pohon Sakura melihat burung merpati putih dan peri peri kecil ditaman membuat ku mati bosan.

Sebenarnya apa bagusnya di sini? Toh pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering kulihat. Aku benci dengan hal yang membosankan seperti ini! Aku mau melihat kehidupan manusia lagi di bola kristal dan mengurung diriku sendiri di kamar.

Tapi pasti tetap saja tidak bisa karena Itachi selaku kakak yang super nyebelin yang selalu mengganggu hidupku pasti bakalan cerewet seperti kakek-kakek tukang khotbah.

"Segar kan menghirup udara sejuk ini." Kata Itachi senang dan aku malah duduk sambil menutup mata tak menghiraukannya.

"Hei, jangan berwajah kesal begitu. Coba lihat mukamu sudah seputih mayat bila terus mengurung diri di kamar gelapmu itu." Kata Itachi lagi, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hei aku sedang berbicara kepadamu, masa kau mengacuhkanku? Apa ada yang salah, Sasuke?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memelas yang membuatku ingin muntah seketika.

Apa kau tahu Itachi? Sikapmu itu mengganggu kehidupanku dan kesenanganku selama hidup ini! Bukannya aku membenci orangnya, tapi yang kubenci adalah sifatmu.

"Kalau kujawab, apa aku boleh kembali ke kamarku, istanaku!" Kataku datar.

"Tentu saja harus kau jawab tapi kau tidak boleh kembali ke kamar."

Ck, sudah kuduga pasti dia akan menahanku tetap berada disini. Tapi aku benci dimana aku tidak bisa melihat manusia di bola kristalku itu!

Kubiarkan mataku tertutup rapat, mengacuhkan omongannya dan membiarkan diriku tidur duduk seperti tokoh anime Inuyasha.

"Sasuke-kun."

Ada suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku dengan gaya suara centil, tetap ku acuhkan.

"Sasuke-kun."

Suara itu semakin lama semakin centill dan genit. Dan aku sangat yakin dengan pemilik suara ini pasti seorang wanita yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa maumu!" Kataku ketus.

"Iih Sasuke ketus banget sih ngomongnya. Aku kan cuma ingin menyapamu saja." Kata cewek itu sok kenal sok dekat.

"Kalau tak ada perlu jangan dekat-dekat aku!" Kataku sambil berdiri dan mencoba kembali ke kamar.

"Sasuke! Jangan berkata sekasar itu padanya, cepat minta maaf!" Kata Itachi membentakku.

Seumur hidupku baru kali ini kakakku benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Lalu setelah aku bilang 'maaf' apa kalian semua tidak akan mencampuri urusannku lagi?" Kataku dengan nyaring.

Kakakku yang mendengar perkataanku barusan hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ohohohoho. Pasti dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi, aku hanya senang kegirangan dalam hati melihat wajahnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun jangan sekasar itu pada kakakmu. Itachi-san maafkan Sasuke-kun dia tidak bermaksud beg-"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku NORAK!" Kataku langsung memotong lanjutan omongan wanita itu.

**"SASUKE!"** Kata Itachi. "Jangan sekasar itu pada calon istrimu!" Kata Itachi kesal.

Calon istri? Yah lebih tepatnya aku dipaksa kedua orang tuaku untuk menikahi wanita berambut pink ini. Aku sendiri saja tidak ingat siapa namanya. Bagiku hal yang tidak penting atau hal yang tak perlu seperti ini mending tidak usah diingat.

"Ada dua hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Itachi. Lebih baik aku menikahi ibu kandungku sendiri daripda menikahi gadis seperti itu." Kataku sambil menujuk wanita itu yang sedang berdiri di depanku.

**"SASUK-**

"Yang kedua adalah bila tidak ada pilihan, maka lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menikahi dia." Kataku memotong perkataan Itachi sambil melihat Itachi yang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura itu.

Aku segera saja berjalan meninggalkan mereka disana, yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah melihat bola kristal di dalam kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru masuk kedalam istana aku melihat Ibu dan Ayahku berdiri disana. Kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik wajah ibu ku kelihatan sendu, sedangkan ayahku wajahnya seperti orang marah. Memang apa yang kulakukan? Oh, pasti mereka mendengar pembicaraanku di taman lebih tepatnya menguping.

Tanpa kusadari ayah sudah ada di depanku dan memukul pipi kananku

**Duagh**

Sakit, kurasakan sangat sakit tamparan ayahku. Aku langsung saja menyeka mulutku dan saat kulihat ada darah.

"Anak kurang ajar! Sekali lagi kau begitu kau-"

"Akan apa? Memukulku lagi atau ingin membunuhku? Silahkan saja! Aku bahkan sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan hidup yang membosankan seperti ini. Aku sudah lelah dengan kehidupan yang memuakkan ini!" Kata kesal.

Perkataanku barusan sepertinya malah membuat ayahku semakin geram, tapi apa perduliku. Silahkan saja membunuhku. Toh aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan kehidupan membosankan seperti ini.

Kulihat ibuku memeluk ayahku sambil menangis, pasti mau mencoba melindungiku. Harusnya Ibu tidak usah membelaku.

"Suamiku, hentikan, kumohon." Kata Ibuku.

Seperti yang kuduga ayah akan berhenti dan pasti akan membawa ibu kembali ke kamar mereka.

Aishh, sebenarnya aku tak tega juga bikin Ibu selalu membelaku. Tapi inilah takdir yang tak dapat diubah dimana aku menjadi seorang anak pembangkang bagi mereka.

Inilah aku dengan sifat kekurang ajarku, dan aku melakukan semua hal ini hanya untuk di lempar ke dunia manusia atau dibunuh oleh keluargaku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian kemarin aku terus mengurung diriku didalam kamarku yang kuanggap istana seperti surga duniaku, dimana aku bisa melihat pemuda tan mengerjakan semua aktifitasnya di dalam bola kristal.

Hidup seperti ini lumayan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku ini.

"Sasuke-kun."

Kudengar ada suara cewek norak itu lagi memanggil namaku dengan sok centil gitu. Aduhh, tuh cewek apa tidak bosan apa ganggu terus. Aku saja demi Dewa Jashin saja amit-amit dah dekat-dekat.

Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai kenal tuch cewe, dan tuh cewe jadi calon istri gue? Amit-amit deh gue!

Kudengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka, lebih tepatnya dibuka oleh cewek norak itu. Padahal aku tidak mengijini tuh cewek masuk.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita membahas penikahan kita." Kata cewek itu sambil berjalan mendekati diriku yang sedang duduk diranjang sambil melihat bola kristal.

Tadi dia bilang apa? Membahas pernikahan katanya? Menikah saja loe sendiri emang gue pikirin, yang pasti satu hal ogah banget jadi suami loh!

Cewek itu sudah berani menaiki ranjangku dan mendekatiku yang duduk di tengah ranjang. Ouw ow... Kamar gelap, berdua dengan cewek, diatas ranjang. Waduh, bisa-bisa banyak yang salah paham dengan kondisi ini. No, tidak. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat sama nih cewek.

"Sasuke-kun lagi lihat apa?" Kata cewek itu centil.

Kapan nih cewek tidak mengganguku lagi? Ahh cuekin saja dengan wajah stoicku ini sambil melihat bola kristal.

Tapi tuch cewek mulai berani menggengam tanganku, WHAT? Cuekin, cuekin saja Sasuke. Tetap kosentrasi melihat bola kristal.

"Sasuke-kun sedang melihat apa?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada manja yang bikin aku ingin muntah seketika.

'Cuekin, cuekin, cuekin. Dewa Jashin bersamaku, dan lindungilah aku dari cewek norak ini.' Batin Sasuke bin saraf.

Saat aku lagi konstrasi lihat bola kristal, tuh bola langsung diambil cewek dan...

PRANG

Dia melemparnya kelantai dan membuat bola kristalku pecah.

NO!

Apa salahku padamu tuhan? Sampai kau membuatku selalu mempunyai nasib apes? Lalu apa salahku pada Dewa Jashin sampai memiliki calon istri yang tak pernah kuharapkan.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun aku tidak sengaja, tadi aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat tapi tanganku pegal, dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Kata cewek itu manja, dan aku sangat tahu kalau cewek itu berbohong.

Aku langsung saja berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari ranjangku. Dan lampu kamarku langsung menjadi terang, lebih tepatnya berkat kekuatan sihirku.

"Pergi kau dari kamarku!" Kataku kesal.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Sasuke-kun. Aku cuma ingi-

"Ingin apa? Kau merusak semuanya! Kau merusak semua kesenanganku! Belum puaskah kau mengganggu hidupku!" Kataku dengan nada membentak.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau calon suamiku, apa kau tak bisa sekali saja bersikap lembut padaku?" Kata cewek itu dengan nada memelas yang ingin sekali aku sumpal tuh mulut cewek.

"Suami kau bilang? Suami. Memangnya aku pernah bilang apa mau? Dengar baik-baik ya cewek norak, aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu. Jadi kau jangan terlalu bermimpi! Apa perlu aku simbur kau dengan air agar kau bangun!" Kata kesal dan panjang lebar.

Dan sukses membuatnya menangis sambil keluar kamar. Hahahahahahahaha memang enak? Rasain tuh.

Aku langsung saja menutup kamarku dan menguncinya, tidak lupa juga aku bacakan mantra sebanyak mungkin. Aku yakin ayahku pasti akan memukulku nanti.

"Buka pintunya Sasuke!" Kata suara yang ada di balik pintu kamarku.

Baru saja diomongin datang tuh ayahku, cuekin saja. Toh ayahku tak mungkin bisa membuka pintu, maupun merusak dinding kamarku. Karena aku sudah memberi 1000% mantra yang ampuh agar ayah tak bisa masuk.

Hebat kan aku? Ohohoho so pasti.

Aku mulai duduk lagi di atas ranjang, dan membacakan sebuah mantra agar bola kristalku yang rusak (pecah) bisa naik keatas ranjangku, dan membuat bola kristalku menjadi baik dengan sendirinya.

Dan aku lebih memilih duduk dengan diam menunggu bola kristalku membaik dengan sendirnya. Kalau masalah ayahku, yah cuekin saja nanti juga bakal menyerah dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari kedepan aku hanya mengurung diriku di dalam kamar melihat kehidupan seseorang di dalam bola kristal.

Mungkin ini aneh, aku menyukai kehidupan seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia menikah di usia muda dan memiliki istri yang cantik dan anak mereka yang masih berusia lima tahun, tapi kehidupan pemuda ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Karena istrinya mempunyai penyakit kanker dan anaknya malah koma akibat sakit yang dideranya. Orang tua pemuda ini sama sekali tak membantunya, malah meninggalkannya dengan hutang yang bertumpuk. Dia benar-benar hidup dalam penderitaan dengan harus mengumpulkan uang untuk makan, biaya rumah sakit istri+anak, dan membayar hutang kedua orang tuanya.

Demi itu semua dia rela menjual tubuhnya sendiri hanya untuk itu. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto membuat aku hanya melihat dirinya seorang di bola kristal ini, sejak aku mempunyai bola kristal ini.

Inilah yang membuatku ingin kedunia manusia. Tapi apakah aku ingin terlibat dalam kehidupannya? Tidak, justru tidak. Aku hanya ingin menontonnya saja dari jarak dekat.

Tapi kulihat pemuda ini sudah meluruskan rambutnya menjadi menjutai ke bawah, dan tidak lagi jabrik.

Aku tidak peduli asalkan dia menjadi tontonan menarik bagiku.

"Sasuke" kata seseorang yang membuatku terpaksa melihat ke arahnya.

Yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah darimana dia bisa masuk? Soalnya aku sudah mengurung diriku sendiri selama berhari-hari didalam kamar dan lagi aku sudah membacakan mantra.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Kata ku, lalu berbalik lagi melihat bola kristal dan duduk diatas ranjangku yang empuk ini.

"Sehebat apapun mantra yang kau baca, tidak akan berpengaruh padaku. Apa kau segitu inginnya ke dunia manusia?"

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, yaitu kakakku Itachi ini bukan seoarang malaikat bisa. Dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan "Hn"

"Apa kau ingin ke sana?"

"Hn"

Menyebalkan juga kalau Itachi asal masuk kamarku begini, hei kau itu menggangguku!

"Aku bisa memberi tahukanmu cara ke dunia manusia."

Mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan membuatku langsung menoleh ke arah Itachi. Apa dia serius akan memberitahukan cara ke dunia manusia?

"Apa kau sedang bercanda, Itachi?" Kataku.

"Tidak."

Apakah benar Itachi mengetahui bagaimana cara ke dunia manusia?

"Dengan cara di buang oleh ibu dan ayah kan?" Kataku lagi sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak."

Apa? Tadi dia bilang tidak? Mana mungkin. Karena yang kuketahui hanya kedua orangtuaku yang dapat membuat para malaikat jatuh ke dunia manusia. Lalu Itachi dengan gamblangnya bilang akan memberitahukanku bagaimana ke dunia manusia? Apa dia serius atau hanya menggangguku saja sih?

"Kau tahu pohon Sakura yang ada di taman, cukup kau tusukkan dirimu dengan pisau dan setelah itu kau tancapkan ke pohon Sakura."

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya, jadi semudah itukah turun ke dunia manusia. Kalau semudah itu pasti aku bisa cepat tanggap. Tapi aku tetap menaruh curiga kepada Itachi. Bisa saja kan dia berbohong.

"Khayalan darimana kau mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu?" Kataku datar.

"Aku tidak pernah berkhayal, Sasuke. Jangan pernah meremehkan kempampuanku dalam hal info." Kata Itachi yang terus menatapku dengan pandangan yang serius sambil berdiri.

Kini Itachi tak lagi berdiri di depan pintu, namun sekarang dia berjalan mendekati kearahku. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia mengelus-elus kepalaku. Memang aku hewan peliharaan dia apa?

"Jangan bercanda, Itachi!" Kataku.

"Apa kau tahu apa alasan tak boleh ada yang memasukki taman selain Uchiha?." Kata Itachi. "Dan aku memberitahukan hal ini padamu sebagai permintaan maafku padamu yang selalu membela Sakura di bandingkan adikku yang manis ini."

Jleb

Se-sepertinya penyakit brother complex Itachi kumat. Wahh bakalan panjang nih ayat-ayat yang bakal dikeluarin Itachi. Siapin buku, pura-pura baca, lalu hadapakan ke muka agar wajah tak terlihat terus tidur tuh kalau pak guru mulai berktobah mumpung ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kok kayak cerita masa-masa waktu di sekolah ya. #lupakan, kita balik lagi ke cerita

"Maafkan kakakmu yang terkeren ini karena terus-menerus membentakmu. Maaf ya Sasuke, kakak janji akan membantu keinginan Sasuke ke dunia manusia sebagai permintaan maaf karena selalu membela calon istrimu yang tak kau inginkan." Kata Itachi yang bikin Sasuke merinding disko.

"Lalu, apa kekuatanku sebagai malaikat akan ikut lenyap?" Kataku yang terus menatap Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak, karena siapa pun yang memiliki darah Uchiha tidak mungkin bisa dengan mudah kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya." Kata Itachi menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu seperti kakek kita, Uchiha Madara?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, tapi yang ku dengar kakek kita tidak pernah ada di dunia manusia, melainkan ke Dunia Iblis, itu hanya menurut teoriku."

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Tapi aku sependapat dengan teorimu itu." Kataku.

"Apakah kau tetap bertekad ke dunia manusia, Sasuke? Dan apakah kau siap dengan konsukuensi yang akan kau tanggung nanti?"

"Tentu saja, memang apa yang kutakutkan?" Tanya yang mulai tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Patah hati."

DEG

Apa maksud Itachi mengatakan itu? Mana mungkin aku bisa patah hati pada manusia? Aku kan cuma menjadikan manusia itu objek tontonan menarik saja.

"Tidak mungkin, Itachi. Aku hanya menjadikan manusia objekku saja."

"Dan satu hal lagi kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke kayangan." Kata Itachi.

Malah bagus banget, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi kembali ke kayangan membosankan begini. Memang ini mauku.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja sekarang, karena ayah dan ibu berada di dalam kamar."

"Terimakasih, Itachi." Kataku sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

Belom sempat jalan Itachi mendekati diriku dan memelukku.

Wahh apa kata para reader nanti, masa aku di sangka homo dan punya pasangan kakakku sendiri. Hei para readers jangan salah sangka dulu, ini tidak seperti pikiran kalian, terutama untuk author jangan berpikiran negatif melulu (#langsung tertohok mendengarnya, kita langsung ke cerita.)

**Apakah itu keputusan yang tepat bagimu untuk meninggalkan Kayangan di mana kau tinggal?**

Tak ada waktu mundur saat mengetahui cara ke dunia manusia, Sasuke segera saja mendatangi taman di mana terletak pohon Sakura.

Aku segera saja menuruti perkataan Itachi barusan, menusukkan tanganku tepat di pohon Sakura. Lalu menancapkan pisau itu lagi di pohon.

Rasanya memang sakit, tapi demi dunia manusia apapun aku rela deh.

Saat kulihat tanganku yang keluar darah aku tersenyum senang, karena bukan itu yang membuatku senang. Melainkan tanganku seperti tembus pandang. Aah~ aku jadi tak sabar kedunia manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ku membuka mata, bukan dunia manusia yang kudatangi. Tempat ini terlihat mengerikan. Banyak sekali tulang, yang aku yakini seperti tulang manusia. Dan suara teriakan minta tolong kedengaran sangat kesakitan. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini.

"Welcome, cucuku." Kata seseorang yang memanggilku cucu?

Apa cucu? Siapa yang ngaku-ngaku aku ini cucunya? Aku langsung melirik ke arah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, mempunyai mata merah dan pupil matanya seperti koma, tapi tiga koma. Memang ada manusia begitu? Tidak, ini bukan dunia manusia tapi ini adalah dunia iblis. Lalu pria yang ada dihadapanku ini memiliki wajah yang sama seperti kakekku, Uchiha Madara. Jangan-jangan dia adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata cucuku datang ke tempat seperti ini, katakan saja apa yang membawamu kesini."

"Sepertinya ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau ingin ke dunia manusia kan? Tapi sayangnya kau tak bisa kedunia manusia tanpa bantuanku."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku."

"Tapi tidak semudah itu. Mari duduklah."

"Duduk? Memang mau duduk dimana?" Kataku merasa aneh, tapi feelingku mengatakan kalau orang ini berbahaya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari bawah tanah keluar yang berbentuk seperti kursi dan meja.

" Nah sekarang duduklah."

Aku langsung saja duduk, toh mana mungkin dia melukaiku tanpa sebab.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya, bagaimana kau bisa datang ke dunia Iblis ini?"

"Itachi. Sepertinya tak perlu ku lanjutkan omonganku ini, karena sepertinya kau justru mengetahui bagaimana aku bisa ada disini."

"Jadi berkat Itachi, yah cucuku yang satunya memang pintar bisa mencari info dan kesimpulan."

"Tapi info dia salah. Buktinya aku tidak ke dunia manusia sama sekali."

"Tentu saja ini jalan kedunia manusia, tapi dengan seijinku."

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku ke dunia manusia."

"Itu mudah, tapi kau memberitahu apa alasannya."

"Aku ingin melihat objek kehidupan manusia dari dekat."

"Cuma itu?"

"Hn"

"Lalu siapa manusia yang ingin kau jadikan objek?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh manusia yang mempunyai istri cantik bak malaikat dan seorang putra yang manis."

"Hn"

"Baiklah... tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui."

.

.

.

"Apa cuma itu saja."

"Ya, dan gunakan ini kalau kau mau ku bantu." Kata Uchiha Madara sambil menyodorkan kempang api? Untuk apa? Mau main kembang api nih maksudnya?

"Jangan bercanda denganku. Kalau kau mau bermain itu, silahkan saja main sendiri."

"Oh cucuku sayang, nyalakan saja kembang api ini bila kau mematuhi persyaratanku itu maka aku akan menolongmu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku kedunia manusia?"

"Makanlah makanan yang ada di hadapanmu, maka kau akan langsung ke dunia manusia seperti membuka mata mu ini." Kata kakek dengan tersenyum. "Lalu apakah kau tahu kenapa malaikat menjadi iblis?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti kakek tahu apa alasannya."

"Mungkin iya atau mungkin tidak."

"Bukankah kakek adalah malaikat yang berubah menjadi iblis, jadi kakek pasti lebih tahu apa jawabannya."

"Kau tahu cucuku sayang walaupun aku menjadi Iblis sekalipun aku tak menyesal, dan sekarang aku bukan hanya iblis biasa saja, tapi aku adalah raja Iblis Emperor."

Mataku meloto tak percaya dia Raja Iblis Emperor? Apa dia serius dengan ucapannya? Raja Iblis Emperor adalah Raja yang paling berkuasa antara dunia iblis dan dunia manusia.

"Nah Sasuke, apa kau masih bertekad ke dunia manusia?"

"Tentu saja."

**.**

_Sekali kau menerima bantuan dari Iblis maka kau tak dapat menjadi seorang malaikat lagi..._

_Kau mengorbankan berbagai cara agar ke dunia manusia, tanpa kau sadari kau mencintai manusia yang telah membuatmu turun ke bumi._

_Kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau alami di dunia manusia. Dan saat kau mengalami hal tersebut keserakahan dan keiginan akan membawamu terjererumus oleh kegelapan abadi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nonggol lagi dgn fic baru, lebih tepatnya fic lama yang belum pernah Misa-Kun publish. Dan yang sempat riquest fic ini mohon jangan marah gara-gara telat di publish (lebih tepatnya Misa-kun lupa)

Ini fic Two shoot


End file.
